epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Well Teknically/Joker vs Pennywise. Epic Rap Battles: Comics vs History
Hello! This is Tkid115 here! Now known webwide as Well Teknically. I was going through my Google Docs and came across what was going to be the second installment of my Comics vs History series, following Wolverine vs Freddy. It was all written and ready for posting so I decided to let you guys see it! I didn't want those lyrics to go to waste so why not? So I decided to touch up some lyrics, make some updated titlecards, and boom. Here we are. I completely forgot how to code so hopefully you all can just see it for what it was going to be. Here's the beat that was to be used: Right here 'BATTLE:' ''EPIC RAP BATTLES: COMICS VS HISTORY! ''' '' '''VS.... ' ' ''BEGIN! BATTLE: PENNYWISE (0:28): '''Now I may look like a skippy, pippy, chippy dancing clown' But now? I’m gonna make this failed comedian frown! Jokey’s clothes are green and purple but his pants will turn brown. Down here, Mr. J! Come and let me watch you drown! Because I’m known to take your boat! (Ha ha!) My name is Pennywise. And now, you will float. My deadlights will leave you paralyzed! Which part of you should I feast on? It’ll be MY pick! Your fear of the Bat or your daddy’s little sidechick? ''JOKER (0:56): '''Hahahahaha! What a specimen this joke is!' A monster getting beaten by some mentally slow kids! Watch yourself, scare-blow. I’m known to gun redheads. I’ve got enough gas to leave those lights in your head dead! I know your series’ pacing’s slow so I’ll beat ya in a hurry, Because I flow hot and spicy against Curry! The JLA couldn’t stop me so you won’t be so hard. Suck, IT! Wanna know how I got these Skarsgård? ''PENNYWISE (1:23): '''Why, never have I seen a court jester so forlorn.' I’m lighting your ass on fire, and you’ll pop like popcorn! (Pop pop pop!) Each member of the killer clown posse, I top them! And you? You can’t top Arkham! Let alone Gotham! You’re no supervillain. Just a man with no sanity. Step to this fear entity? A death in the DC family! If you aren’t serious yet, Jack, then I’d suggest you start, Because I’ll leave you feeling worse than when Supes burst through your heart! ''JOKER (1:50): '''Ripped out MY heart? Ha Ha! Like how they ripped out your spider’s?' You may be spooky looking, sir, but you are NO fighter! “Penny-wise” is your name, but it makes no cents! You think you can shake off The massive hits from the clown prince who cut his own face off? Ha ha! Come to this circus and feast your eyes on this freak! I wouldn’t talk about topping things, Mr. sewer rat, so just beep beep! The King’s royal fool has just eaten one more defeat. There’s just so much to make fun of! Your forehead or your teeth?! ''PENNYWISE (2:18): '''Your gang’s the real Loser’s Club and you are no better.' You’re spitting lyrics worse than Leto and you’re about to be Heath Ledger-ed! Is this Suicide Squad? Because you look quite the buffoon! And your popularity is sinking, J! Do you want a balloon? 'JOKER (2:32):' Why would I want that party favor? I’m the ceremony master! You seem slow in your verses. I bet your turtle can rap faster. Your stomach must be upset that you couldn’t handle your Derry. For someone who feeds off of fear, man, you’re really not scary! (Hahahahahaaa!) 'WHO WON?!' 'WHO'S NEXT?' ' ' 'EPIC RAP BATTLES: COMICS VS HISTORY!!!' Category:Blog posts